


morning

by Lu_Mei



Category: VIXX
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-24
Updated: 2017-05-24
Packaged: 2018-11-04 11:47:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10990302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lu_Mei/pseuds/Lu_Mei
Summary: Ordinary cold morning  and Jaehwan needs some warmth.





	morning

**Author's Note:**

> I just try to translate my own fanfics to English. 
> 
> I'm not an English-speaker, so I'm really sorry for the mistakes! It'll be great if you help me to correct it.
> 
> I need a beta-reader!

\- Tell me, am I look like a snowman? - asked Jaehwan carefully mixing coffee Wonshik. Last one gave him a gloomy glance, stopped for a moment, than returned to his coffee, reflecting in a low voice how much sugar he have put and put or not.  
Jaehwan, who have waited his answer all this time, discontentedly have poked him with elbow, previously put arm out of his blanket.  
\- You look like a moron, - muttered Kim and tried a bit of coffee, immediately winced because of the sugariness and put more water. He faithfully decided that on dumb questions you should give the same answers.  
\- I ask you seriously by the way! - resented Lee, scarcely stamped foot down.  
\- And I seriously answer you! - crossly said Wonshik, finally going away from a cooker and sitting on a stool. - What do you want in early morning, m?  
Jaehwan pouted his lips and flopped at next, wincing nose.  
-I’m just cold, - answered after long pause Lee, carefully picking out raisins from Hakyun's cookies. Wonshik snorted.  
\- Like only you, - reasonably commented Kim, keeping on check his coffee.  
\- But I'm feeling definitely like a snowman, - even really sadly murmured Jaehwan and pushed into mouth three cookies at once.  
\- And I didn't want to be an ice statue too, - muttered Wonshik, jerking shoulders.  
Already a week window isn’t closed (and they don't know why, maybe of a broken glass), and temperature in the dorm is close to 12 degrees, although Sanhyuk dragged a heater from somewhere. It’s easier to change all windows and forget, but with their schedule it’s impossible.  
\- Come here, we will be warming each other, - opened wide a blanket Jaehwan, presenting to the world pajamas with Ninja Turtles. Rapper fishily looked sideways at such hospitality, logically resented, that Jaehwan needs only that, but benumbed limbs yelled him to jump into embrace as soon as possible, from what Wonshik couldn't reject in spite of such dumb questions.

Hugs under blanket were warm and even great.

They settled down on a little sofa, drew legs and wrapped in a blanket to the ears. And after that Jaehwan suddenly have put out his palm and, hooked up Kim’s chin, kissed him. His lips were icy and very soft, with a taste of a gingerbread cookie.  
\- Wonshik.  
\- Ah?  
\- Taekwoon’ll eat me?  
\- Because of what?  
\- Because of you.  
\- Well, he didn’t eat Hakyeon because of Hongbin. Stop it, we’re an adults, - answered Kim, thrusting out his nose out of a blanket and turning to Lee. - Moreover, we’re such lucky ones that we’ve even number of people…  
Jaehwan buried in his shoulder and soundlessly shook with laughter. Wonshik also giggled, echoing to him. Shortly after that boiled coffee joined them, and they both darted off to the cooker.  
\- Damn, - made a sad expression Kim, pouring out trifling remains in a cup. Lee then was trying to rub off dried stains and, dramatically sighed, said:  
\- Coffee was against us, but no one can tear us from each other! No cracked glass, no raisins in cookie, no Jung Taekwoon… Jaehwan paused, watching on emerged in the kitchen vocalist. Taekwoon paddled barefoot on a tile, poked in a fridge for a milk and silently paddled backwards to Hakyeon.  
Wonshik leaned by loins on a table, gloomily looking over remains of coffee. Have shaked head to his thoughts, he rubbed it in a wash-bowl. Jaehwan then picked up fallen blanket and, wrapped in it like in a cocoon and have left outside only palms, made Kim seat down on a sofa.  
\- Let’s have a cup of tea, mom sent me a very delicious. 

The tea was really tasty, and Wonshik languished, being muffled in Jaehwan’s blanket, rocking in his hands. Somewhere behind the wall the others four also interlaced in a multihanded and multileged ball, not going to wake up and loose warmth. Everything became silent suddenly. Outside cracked glass it began to snow.  
\- Achoo!  
\- So with a such red nose you’re definitely a snowman.


End file.
